teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanima
The Kanima is a form of shapeshifter introduced in Season 2 of MTV's Teen Wolf. According to Teen Wolf Mythology, the Kanima was created when Jackson Whittemore's emotional issues caused his body to reject the bite of an Alpha. Instead of becoming a werewolf, Jackson transformed into a snake. We are led to believe that this shape reflected his inner turmoil and outward behavior. Physical Characteristics The kanima is roughly the size of an average human male and covered in scales. It has a long prehensile tail and can climb up walls like some varieties of lizard. Its claws are long and secrete venom that can paralyze victims for hours. It seems to heal very quickly, taking several bullets to the chest, recovering and resuming the fight. NOTE: The Kanima creature seen to date is apparently the Beta form. According to Peter Hale, its next level of development has wings. Bestiary Entry on Kanima : “Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak. : Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master. : The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance. : The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it.” Season 2 It was responsible for the death of Isaac Lahey’s father. Later it menaced Allison in the Lahey’s home. (read more...) It killed one of the hunters outside the Hale House. (read more...) It killed a mechanic and menaced Stiles at a garage and then trapped Stiles and Derek in the school swimming pool. They were apparently safe because the creature did not want to touch the water. It easily bested Scott in a direct confrontation but then ran after seeing its reflection. (read more...) According to the hunters' bestiary, “Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak. Like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the kanima seeks a friend.” Jackson as a kanima looks different from the creature seen earlier in the season. (read more...) Jackson, in kanima form, fights Derek to a standstill and is then shot several times by Chris Argent. It recovers quickly and seems to kneel before Gerard before escaping. It goes after Danny at a gay dance club. It disables several patrons, including Danny, before Derek slashes its throat. It escapes and seems to heal. The next time we see Jackson, he is in human form and bloody but unharmed. Lydia gives a more accurate translation of the hunters' bestiary. Instead of "seeks a friend", Lydia claims it actually says "seeks a master". (read more...) At his hooded master's behest, the kanima kills a man outside a travel trailer in the woods. It goes after the man's wife but stops when it sees she is pregnant. Lydia finishes translating the bestiary (see above). Jackson partially transforms into a kanima at school and menaces Allison, fights with Scott and injures Matt and Erica. (read more...) Jackson partially transforms into kanima and speaks with his master's voice. It refers to itself as "We". It then escapes by busting through a corrugated steel wall into a warehouse where it kills a young woman who is overseeing a rave. (read more...) Jackson, under Matt's control, kills four deputies and fights hunters at the Sheriff's Office. Allison shoots it in the head with a crossbow bolt and stabs it several time with little effect. (read more...) Gerard, as the new kanima master, uses the creature to hold Ms. McCall hostage in her home as a means to menace Scott. Jackson uses his kanima claws to kill himself at the end of the lacrosse championship. (read more...) Jackson's body enters into a cocoon made of kanima venom and begins moving. Peter Hale suggests that Jackson is the Beta form of the creature and he is transforming into the next level of development which apparently means he grows wings. Gerard once again uses Jackson to fight the wolves. Once the old man begins to die and Lydia shows up Jackson begins to revert to his human form. Peter and Derek take advantage of his weakness and both attack simultaneously. Jackson again appears to die but then revives and transforms from kanima to werewolf. (read more...) Development Teen Wolf Creator and Executive Producer Jeff Davis planned that Jackson would be the "Big Bad" of Season 2 back in 2010 when he was developing scripts for Season 1. The kanima creature was based on both South American and Greek lore. The look of the creature was based on the Serpent God Set from the film Conan the Barbarian which Davis saw as a child. Initially, the creature's skin was to have a green coloring. After seeing trailers for The Amazing Spiderman, Davis ordered that most of the green be taken out of the suit. Davis says adding the CGI tail to the kanima costs about $1000 US for each shot. Video ColtonKanima The Two Kanima There are several visible differences in the appearance of the kanima creature seen early in the season and those in later episodes. The scales of the face are shaped and arrayed differently, early kanima had squared off and pointy scales while the later version was more rounded. The overall shape of the face is different, with early kanima displaying a weak chin and later kanima with an oversized square-jawed dimpled chin. One possible explanation for the difference is that Colton Haynes was not behind the kanima make-up most of the shoot due to allergies. The differences might also be due to the evolution of the character make-up over the course of months of shooting. Gallery Abomination 1.png|Kanima Creature Face Detail Abomination 2.png|Kanima Creature Full Body 1 Abomination 3.png|Kanima Creature Full Body 2 Abomination 4.png|Kanima Creature Head Back Tail Abomination 5.png|Kanima Creature Mouth and Eyes